


Of Sudden Storm

by GinnyStar



Series: AU Pern, Work in Progress, Adessta [1]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Cabin Fic, Community: cabinpres_fic, Dolphins, Drabble, Early Work, Flashback, Friendship, Multi, Slice of Life, Work In Progress, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyStar/pseuds/GinnyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written to help a batch of cabin, in the house not good for outside kind of weather, and memories,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sudden Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts), [anickleoradime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anickleoradime/gifts), [tlenajade@yahoo.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tlenajade%40yahoo.com).



> Disclaimer Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey Pern is owned by Anne McCaffrey I'm just playing in one of the many worlds she created!

Of Sudden Storm

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind was gusty from a easterly direction rain in sheets with lighting and thunder above in the sudden storm, one that even the most sea wise didn’t see coming, as dark rains clouds had covered the sky above, as evening came, one bolt of lighting was seen, followed quickly by another rumble of thunder was heard, and a few second later a large bolt of lightning struck the jib sail’s mast as the ship was coming into home harbor at Seaview Hold. Splinters of wood, canvas and lines flew in all directions, the vibrations of that hit the now broken ship, travel down to the water, and the local pod of dolphins quickly without bumping into each other moved out of the way of falling jib boom, so none of the pod got hurt, but they knew their duties, one of them had pick up the large splash of a human hitting the water hard, for she had dove into the water to keep herself from getting hit by storm damage, she just had time to get a gulp of air before diving into the space that the dolphins had left open on the starboard side of ship as they moved away from the ship. Her hand felt the hard dorsal edge of one of the pod members and held on knowing that the dolphin would aid her on reaching the surface. The two together, broke the stormy water both taking a quick breath, on the other side another dolphin squeaked in a high pitch OK?

Adessta who now had her breath back nodded her head and gave the hand sign OK and ‘OK, pointing to a person standing near where she had been standing a few seconds ago, and waved and signed once more OK. The man nodded his head and signed to understand, it was the duty dolphineer. the jouneyman in charge of the watch.

Others of the pod squeaked to each other, reporting in all was OK, a big female pop up beside her and dropped her jaw in a smile she was the Pod Leader for Seaview ‘Pod Safe in her high pitch, adding mast found by two outside of where the lighting had hit its in one segment there, now tracking, more had come, and they were pushed up to surface, which was starting to calm down from the sudden storm.

One of the big males had a long rope with a hook with claps on the end the damaged jib sail from moving. Adessta pointed to signed ride,” Jift who was the one to aid her clicked yes, and quickly pulled her to where the line was attached to the least damaged part of the mast. She signed clear, ‘All clear! to the captain, and the ship crew, and then the apprentice and dolphins moved away to be careful to watch as the others on the ship, quickly secured the line to a spare pulley wheel, and started to crank the line as tight as they safely could to the ship.

Jift, gave Adessta a ride back to the ship, she was a strong young good swimmer, but this fast moving storm had, taken away some of her energy, others in the crew had the skiff out, and the ladder by this time, the duty dolpheer, was waiting for her, he was busy organizing, the tracking of both the storm and mend able parts, that the dolphins had found, those parts were carefully netted, marked, and stored aboard the ship, without the jib sail, but not quite ready to dock, between the two she was able to get back into the skiff, and she was able to wrap her self and dry off some, the jouneyman handed her a mug of klah, had some extra zip with the mulled wine, add to it, which warmed her up. She also sip a mug of warm broth, with a stimulated item added to it, between the two she warmed up for the water at this time of the turn were warm. She dried off, and water calmed, she was ready, to do her duty, so she, following her training in aiding, damaged ships, made sure that if need be the dolphins could aid in getting the ship into safe harbor.

They were able to get close to the dock, and from there both the dock crew and ship crew could, she was grateful to come to dock, Her mother and another healer check on her and told her to go, and wash up, and get some food, and sleep, a calming tea, helped her to sleep, her mother, the hall healer told her to sleep herself out, for she had taken the brunt of that surprising trip, so she did as order, the others in her dorm were not morning people, but she had arouse the next day, and was ready to continue on her training day.  
__________________


End file.
